Lust, Luck, Questions and a lot of running!
by Static-Lightning
Summary: Alex is back at Brookland, things have become fairly normal. Not fun but normal well, normal - ish; but when Yassen arrives Unexpectadly things become a little strange, as Alex is thrown back into the spy-world. Only this time he has company.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey Hey. I think i should forewarn you now about something that wouldn't fit into the summary. A slight gay relationship that might be occuring in this fic (I hope thats not going to be a problem.) Hehe. I tried writing romance once a while back and it did actually work fairly well (to my suprise i might add), at least thats the response i got. So here goes, there'll be enough action to keep it moving, :) This is my first fic in a loooooong time so i'm rather looking forward to it all. If you do happen to have a moment of spare time please review, ^^. Anyway i won't stall you any longer, i'll just add a disclaimer just to keep u from reading it for a few moments more :D.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i don't own Alex Rider, Otherwise i would now be on a beach in the ****Mediterranean** ** getting a suntan :).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**.

"Mr Rider?!"

Alex snapped to attention, his pupil's instanenously bulging to take in every inch of the room. His arms flashed in front of his torso ready to block a frontal attack, while his ears strained for the second of a weapon being cocked. Only, they never heard anything. It took him three embarrassing seconds to realise he wasn't in danger, no members of the Scorpia organisation were abseiling down from a helicopter, nor was there any threat of being blown to pieces, but then again Alex reasoned fleetingly, with his science teacher you could never be sure.

Alex's science teacher was called Mr Grimstone, a short stocky man who was standing pompously at the head of the classroom. Currently with a single eyebrow raised at Alex's rather unusual reaction. Alex sighed, it wasn't the first time and he'd be willing to bet it wouldn't be the last. When he'd first come back to Brookland, it had taken time to readjust to a normal, school life. And while that was perfectly understandable and a rather serious problem in his opinion, his classmates found it hilarious. In particular, his unique twitch when he jumped was what had brought on the giggles; at least now most people were content with simply calling him a prat.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, not quite mustering the energy needed to speak.

"Hmm is not an answer! I think you'll find pardon is the more polite version, and throwing a sir in there now and again would earn you a few brownie points." Mr Grimstone said. His voice laden with sarcasm. "You seemed to be dozing off; perhaps you can answer this question for me."

Alex sighed wearily, trying to fight the urge to close his eyes once again. It was true he'd not been paying 100 percent attention and might, have fallen asleep for half an hour but in all honesty it was probably a better use of his time. Looking around the class he noticed that a large proportion had done exactly the same. Half the front row had fallen asleep making no attempts to camouflage it, two of them snoring slightly too loud for any reasonable teacher to ignore; but Mr Grimstone had a crazy vendetta against Alex which he himself had never been able to place.

Alex watched as he walked to the board, protruded a large stick to tap the notes he wasn't quite tall enough to reach and began talking in what seemed like gibberish. Even the exchange student from a physics university seemed to be struggling against committing suicide, if only to escape the boring voice. Mr Grimstone's lessons were all the same, and the most exciting thing that had happened thus far was when he'd set his chair on fire during a bunsen burner safety demonstration. Since then it was all theory; on the board right now were a series of arrows all pointing in different directions with numbers written next to them. It made no sense to Alex, and it didn't seem he was going to be spun any lifelines.

A polite cough emanated from the row in front, causing Mr Grimstone to stop speaking his eyes enlarging, enabling him to home in and scan the classroom to find the culprit. When his gaze fell upon the class genius he permitted himself a smile, and as usual the guy didn't disappoint. Alex sighed in relief, catching wild words including 'trigonometry', 'perpendicular', 'resolve', and a fair few more, before they passed through the other side of his head. His relief was short lived, something moved in front of him that caught his eye; upon closer inspection it turned out to be Tom's latest girlfriend, Emma. Once she was sure he was watching, she reached over and began to gently rub her hands over Tom in a mocking gesture, reminding Alex of a factor he knew far too well that he was alone. Fortunately this didn't have the full effect because Tom was also snoring his head off and for the moment completely oblivious.

Mercifully at that moment the bell chose to ring, - ring being a rather large understatement – ending another tedious lesson. The sound blew the door open, causing the class to reanimate with a start. Alex hastily swept his books into the bag, and made way towards the door; the bell had signalled lunch and fortunately this was one of the few days when Emma wouldn't be there. Alex would be able to talk to Tom, and their recent friend James, and quite possibly actually enjoy himself. If he didn't have them, he wasn't sure he stay at Brookland much longer.

"Alex, how you doing?" Tom greeted, as he hurried to keep pace. The pair of them headed swiftly in the direction of the courtyard. Although it was the lunch hour, Alex's appetite at school was minimal, and Tom seemed more interested in keeping him company then following the groans of his stomach.

"I'm alright. I think that teacher has got something against me…"

"Oh really? Whats he done this time, I must've dozed off." Tom replied.

"I noticed. You might want to be a little slyer next time." Said Alex with the faint traces of a smile. They walked towards the entrance where a couple of festively plump characters Alex knew only too well were trying to look tough, and epically failing, as a group of year sevens snorted at their feeble threats and slid through their fingers. Tom smiled, and one of the guys saw it, he walked over to him and threw out his chest, pausing only too glance at Alex, upon which his chest rapidly deflated, as well as his pride. He'd never forgotten when Alex roundhouse kicked him in the stomach the previous term.

Outside, the fresh air wafted over Alex's face, waking him up and slightly raising his spirits. He allowed himself a smile, and further boosted his ego when he noticed a group of girls nearby staring rather too intently. It was strange thought Alex, that after being shot at and all the rest that had happened, he still couldn't approach people due to some innate shyness he seemed to posses around new groups. Even though he thought such things were mainly insignificant in comparison.

"I swear time slows down in that classroom." Tom said, breaking the silence. "Perhaps the clock is loosing the will to live as well, one day it'll stop altogether."

"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well at least we didn't get homework; he usually sets us a ton."

"Indeed." Alex spoke, his voice slightly vacant.

"You seem a little odd today Alex, you ok?" said Tom. His voice etched with concern. He was after all the only one at Brookland who knew the truth and that Alex had indeed spent the mass amount of time out of school acting as a spy for the British Secret Service. Everyone else either didn't care where he'd been, or believed the rumours flying around that he'd been everything from skiving to thrown in a mental asylum.

"Yeah fine." Said Alex, he crossed to the edge of the grounds and leaned against the fence, watching the road beyond. It was mainly empty with the passing of a few cars and a single pedestrian walking slowly and deliberately towards the school. Alex blinked and shook his head, slowly and deliberately?! He was over 150 feet away, it was impossible to tell. Maybe he really did need to go to a mental asylum, if only for a couple of days.

"Well no," he began. Deciding to share what was on his mind. "I miss it. I have no idea why but it's true, I miss being a spy. I miss the adrenaline, the missions, it was horrible I know, but I had a purpose in mind. Here it seems I'm going nowhere, I'm mocked over saving the world – which I can't tell anyone by the way – and it doesn't seem to be getting any better."

Tom looked at him for a moment or two, slightly stunned.

"You know I think you might be getting a little sentimental, you told me u hated it all!"

"I thought I did."

"Well look at it this way," replied Tom. His tone optimistic. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Good Afternoon, my good looking friends!" Cried a jovial voice behind them. Alex and Tom both turned around to see James standing before them. He was slightly taller than both of them, with a brown emo fringe and very green eyes.

"I take that back. It can." Tom said with a grin.

"Let me re-phrase that. My good looking friend and you." James said, before slandering up to the fence to stand next to Alex. "Still thinking about your spying days eh Alex?"

"How long have you been listening?!" Tom asked.

"Long enough. What does sentimental mean? Another big word you're using in a random context, probably wrong?"

"Actually no, he's got it right this time." Alex remarked.

"Hmm all right then. I guess I'll look it up at home if I can remember. Though that probably won't happen."

Alex blinked, and corrected his mental mistake. Tom wasn't the only one who knew about his link with MI6, James knew about it as well. Alex liked James, despite his obsession for appearing twice as camp as he actually was; he was light hearted, seemingly always optimistic and very good at cheering him up.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Either." Said Alex.

"Well the bad news is, you're possessive and annoying partner, also known as Emma is looking for us." He said, turning his attention to Tom.

"That's bad?" Said Tom, choosing to overlook the cheek directed at his girlfriend.

"It will be when…" Began James but he trailed off as a gorgeous blond haired guy walked past them. "When she f…" He stopped again as an equally good looking man hurried after his friend.

"You're such a slut at heart" Said Tom laughing.

"I am not!" Replied James in protest. His face fell a moment later. "Oh dear she's found us."

With that he turned and moved rather hastily in the direction the guys he'd spotted earlier had gone. James had only openly admitted to being gay two weeks earlier, although it wasn't a massive surprise to Alex. He'd known earlier, he just couldn't explain why he had known.

"Hello," came a soft spoken pout. Alex turned around to see Emma standing before him. She cast him a one second glance of contempt before turning to Tom, batting her eyelids.

"Hey hun, how you doing? Listen I came over here to see if you wouldn't mind escorting me through the hall. My friends are dying to talk to you again."

"Erm… but…" said Tom, his protests rather feeble.

"Lovely," replied Emma. She slipped one of her hands into his, stroking it gently while moving her body slowly closer to Tom until he just couldn't resist. He cast an apologetic glance in Alex's direction and allowed himself to be led away. Alex sighed and turned his attention back to the figure approaching the school; maybe he'd been right earlier. Now Alex could make out his blond hair.

For some reason Emma had taken a dislike to him right from the moment he'd come back. She was at the heart of the school, the coolest of the coolest so the speak, and knew everyone in the year. She was also very judgemental, and more importantly to some, exceedingly pretty. Her babyish face worked exceptionally well in conjunction with her brown hair, and caused many to stare in awe. Tom was the receiver of many envious glances.

Alex's insides jumped as he did a double take at what he was seeing. He'd recognised the figure approaching the school. It was impossible, yet there he was. Plain to see and in broad daylight too.

Yassen Gregorovich was walking towards him, slowly and deliberately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the feedback guys. I got a ton of story alerts hehe. Anyway, the lengthy update is due to my excessive amount of revision time I "have" to put in. 9 exams and I'm only taking 4 subjects. I think something somewhere is wrong. Ah well anyways here is the next chapter ********. Also, if you have an opinion on my fic, please share it in review form. (Also decided to change the blurb and one of the categories, planned things a little differently in my head…) **

Chapter 2.

Alex stared fixedly in disbelief as Yassen's unique and indistinguishable figure walked towards him. Yassen was taking a great deal of care not to look directly at the school, his blond hair blown across his face by the sudden wind. He'd obviously spend some time on his appearance, as he was wearing simple non-flattering clothing, no doubt intending to avoid second glances from passers by. He also had on a pair of very large and dark sun-glasses, which would've looked perfectly normal if not for the fact that the sun had vanished hours ago and wasn't likely to return.

Inside Alex's head, questions began flashing in rapid succession. His spy instincts which he'd tried to suppress and ignore for so long once again were grinding back into action which was, rather surprisingly, much to his relief. His body went tense, leaning against the fence he checked around slowly, searching for the slightest hint that something was wrong. He inspected every single detail in the grounds, yet there was nothing threatening at all. A fair few groups of people littered the courtyard; the putrid smell of cigarettes was being wafted towards him by the wind, causing him to wrinkle his nose in distaste. Some of the younger students were chasing one another around the buildings, but that was all. Tom had vanished into the cafeteria, whilst James could be seen trying to appear as though he wasn't staring intently at the blond guys he'd seen earlier. Needless to say he wasn't succeeding.

Alex gazed at James for a few seconds more; curiously it seemed that in those few seconds the question as to why Yassen, the man who'd murdered his only living relative was walking towards him become inexplicably insignificant. James's hair blew upwards from a sudden gust of wind, and Alex couldn't help but feel the effect rather suited him. He saw James begin to turn in his direction, probably sensing he was being watched. He turned away quickly, and then focused his attention once more on the Russian approaching him. To his surprise, Yassen had completely vanished. Alex blinked, and then looked again, searching for where he might've gone, but to no avail. He was pretty sure what he'd just seen wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Alex's body that had momentarily relaxed tensed once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that James had given up trying to be noticed, or had chickened out and was heading back in his direction.

"Hey, ho." Said James in greeting, a minute later.

"Hey." Alex replied, his mind back on Yassen. Some of the worry must've shown in his voice for James picked up on it.

"Cheer up my friend, it's Friday, and you are not getting out of coming tomorrow. You need to get out that house and readjust to a normal person."

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied with half hearted enthusiasm. Although James was right and he'd been secretly looking forward to spending more time with him and Tom, at the moment Alex couldn't focus. He was a spy, it was in his blood and when something unusual happened he couldn't discard it. Of course the last two times it had turned to nothing. He'd spotted one of the kitchen dispensers out of place and had consequently stalked it for a couple of hours before realising he was wasting his time.

"Whats up?" Asked James, turning his face to the road.

"I…I think I've just seen someone I recognise. From you know? The spy world?

"Hmm, really?" Asked James.

"Yeah, it was well I'm not sure… I don't know if he coming here is good or bad."

"Aren't you surprised, shocked maybe? I know I would be." Said James, curiously.

"You get used to it." Muttered Alex quietly, not sure whether James had heard him or not.

"Wow."

"Hmm?" Exclaimed Alex, puzzled.

"Look at That guy! Just wow."

Alex turned and did a double take. There was Yassen standing opposite him against a wall fifty metres away, holding a mobile phone in one hand and pretending to send a text message. His body was completely relaxed, as though he regularly stared at kids on a Friday afternoon. As Alex continued to watch, he noticed Yassen's emotionless eyes flicker briefly in his direction, and then move away; Yassen knew he was watching him.

"Alex?" Said James, when Alex didn't reply.

Alex turned slightly towards him, still inclined to keep staring at the man opposite, and faced his friend. James smiled slyly, and nudged his shoulder.

"Something you wana tell me Alex, I thought I was the one who stared at men."

"I… what? No it's nothing like that…honestly." Alex protested, wondering why his explanation didn't sound completely innocent when after all it was true. "That man is one I thought I saw..!"

"Of course of course," James teased. Alex began to speak, annoyed but his annoyance transformed into amusement as he caught James's eye. He began to grin, and quickly looked away. Before he could wonder as to why that had happened, James spoke again. His eyes darting back to where Yassen was standing.

"Hey ho, looks like your crush is leaving."

Alex spun around. Yassen was still holding the phone. His eyes briefly met Alex's and he jerked his head slightly, gesturing for Alex to come to him. He then placed the phone gently on the floor and began a brisk walk down the road, not looking back.

"Whats the crack here?" Said James, but Alex was already moving. Hurrying down towards a spot where, a few days ago, someone had got bored with school destroyed a small portion of the fence and gone home. It only took him a few minutes to reach the phone on the pavement, on which was an unsent text message. James clattered into him, and together they read what was on the screen.

'_I am not your enemy. They're here, and you must go. Meet me behind the school in half an hour.' _

"That last part sounds a bit cheeky." Said James breaking the silence. "Maybe your crush isn't in vain after all although if you ask me he's a little old to be targeting teenagers."

"Shush!" Alex snapped. His head racing. What did they're here mean? Could it mean Scorpia were back and wanting some crazy form of revenge? And even then, Scorpia wasn't the only enemy Alex had made whilst on his missions. There were the triads; what if they were attempting another assassination.

"All right, all right." James said, backing off slightly when he detected the seriousness in Alex's voice. "So what does it mean then, 'they're here'?"

"I don't know." Replied Alex. "But it's not good. I think I'd better go."

"How do you even know this guy?" James asked incredulously. You can't just go running off with strange, rather good looking men! It isn't sensible, think about it!

"I do know him, the man killed my uncle!" Alex exclaimed suddenly. The words had the effect of silencing James instantly. He looked momentarily thrown before his face creased into sympathy and guilt.

"I…I'm sorry Alex. I didn't know."

"It happened a long time ago, and besides I've got used to people dying." Alex said, although the last part wasn't entirely true. He was used to death, it didn't freak him out or render him motionless, nor was the emotional pang when he saw someone die as evident, but that had always been his professional life. This was his personal life and until now he'd mainly kept the two separate.

"So why is he helping you? Did he feel guilty and is seeking forgiveness?"

"He works for whoever pays him enough." Replied Alex, but once again his mind started thinking. Yassen was a professional assassin and therefore unlikely to feel any kind of remorse for his victims, yet if he knew that the man he'd killed all those months ago was John Riders brother, then perhaps indeed he would be overcome with regret. In any case it was a playing card, and even if it wasn't much, Alex felt like he had a slight advantage.

"So who's paying him now?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I thought he was dead, so he's either gone freelance and helping me because of my dad, or he's decided to work for the secret service."

"And they're the good guys?" Asked James.

"Sometimes." Replied Alex, his tone indicating he didn't want to go in further. "Although the second option is a little unlikely. They want him dead and they don't exactly follow the law, MI6."

"Wait, so you're saying that our secret service doesn't follow the law?"

"Yep." Replied Alex bitterly.

"We should probably get back inside school," said James. Nervously looking over his shoulder for signs of danger. "You know…in case some smart arse spots us outside and creates trouble."

"It's ok to be scared." Replied Alex comfortingly. Placing a hand on James's shoulder. "Believe it or not, fear was sometimes, the only thing that kept me going."

"Yeah…" Replied James, not quite sounding as though he had believed Alex, and the pair of them began to walk steadily towards the opening into the school.

"Are you going to tell Tom where we've gone?" Asked James, when they were safely back inside the school. The two of them walking briskly down what had recently been converted into the art corridor. Pieces of paper, with what resembled someone throwing small pots of different covered paint all over it littered the walls.

"Modern art," muttered James distastefully.

"Yes I suppose I should." Said Alex, before frowning. "We? What do you mean we?! There's no way your coming!"

"Pardon?"

"I said there's no way on earth I'm letting you come with me. Don't you understand this isn't a game, you could end up killed!"

"So you're just going to meet the guy who killed your uncle in…twenty minutes and hope for the best?!" Said James, raising his voice a little. Fortunately for the pair of them the hallway was deserted.

"Yeah." Said Alex simply.

"Great."

They walked through the rest of the school in silence, each beginning to slide into their own thoughts. Alex considering the possibilities, and wondering when he was going to have to loose James, even though a small part of him knew he didn't want to leave him, or rather, meet Yassen alone. James was thinking about Alex. He'd been worried about him for ages and had vowed to himself to ensure that he would bring Alex back to normal. He'd made good progress if he said so himself, and he was sure it was only a matter of time. He'd always been an optimist, and saw positions of responsibility as a challenge rather than an obstacle.

Jut ahead of them loomed the cafeteria; they had chosen a slightly longer route to be able to talk alone. Tom would most likely be in there, submerged once again in Emma's inner friend group, the very thought of which made James, and indeed Alex, shudder in distaste.

"Let me." James said to Alex. "I'm better at coming up with excuses."

"Tom knows about me…?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but if you told him the truth he'd want in also. Don't go just yet, I want to say goodbye."

With that, he turned and disappeared into the cafeteria, leaving Alex alone in the corridor outside. He turned and leaned his back against one of the walls crossing one leg over the other. The corridor either side of him was deserted, and the wall against that particular section of his back was comforting. A little too comforting, he allowed himself to relax and momentarily closed his eyes. That was when it happened.

A hand grabbed him roughly on his collar and forced his head against the wall in a split second. His head banged against it hard, and his vision blurred for a second. Before he could react he felt the cold steel of a gun pressing against his temple, and the indistinguishable sound of it being cocked. Silently he cursed himself, how could he have been so foolish as to let his guard down?!

"I wonder, can u feel it? Smell it, maybe even taste it? The change in suspense, the weight of the world?" Spoke a cold low voice, almost whispering into his ear. His head shivered. What the person was speaking about?

"So you're the great Alex Rider. I was expecting someone taller. Caught with your guard down, tut tut they won't like that. Takes away the fun!"

"What're you talking about?" Spat Alex. He clenched his teeth together. Was this the end, had he run his race, and now his world was finished?

"Oh don't worry, Alex. I'm not going to kill you, far more fun to watch and play. I'd get running they'll be here soon."

With that, the person holding him smashed his head against the wall a second time and sprinted away. Alex lifted his head disorientated had a glimpse of blue before the person disappeared around the corner. He placed both hands on either side of his head, nurturing his pounding temples and began to get to his feet. Who was that person just now? Judging from the voice Alex guessed it was a male, yet that hardly narrowed it down. He didn't exactly sound familiar. In that moment James ran around the corner, sweat trickling down his face. His expression registered panic, which became more profound when he noticed Alex's condition.

"What happened?!" He asked between large gulps of air. "I heard something, it didn't sound good."

"They've found me. I need to go now!" Alex said, "I'm Ok honestly, I've had much worse!" He added, noticing James look of concern.

"Indeed they have." Said James calmly.

"Why?! Whats happened?!" Alex demanded.

"They're…they're here." James stuttered. His usual enthusiasm had rapidly diminished, and the effect scared Alex. He didn't care what happened to himself, but the possibility of same horrors happening to one of his best friends terrified him. A sudden thud and James's face widened. His eyes registering shock, before collapsing.

"James!" Alex shouted. Protruding from his back was a dart.

"Step away!" Commanded a loud, booming voice, which also seemed to contain traces of a scouser accent. Alex looked up and saw a small man dressed entirely in black, with a bandana across his head. His face was covered by a cloth, so that only his eyes were visible, and strapped to his body was a variety of knives and other short weapons. In his hand he held the gun which he'd just fired at James. On his chest was a silver scorpion.

"That was only a tranquiliser round; he'll be back up in half an hour. Step away or I'll put a bullet in his brain and then yours!"

Alex slowly and dejectedly raised his hands and began to walk backwards slowly. From the direction of the hall he could hear screaming and shouting, panic and mass hysteria. People desperate to escape.

"Against the wall!" Demanded the man, walking towards him slowly. Alex obeyed, his stomach contorting with fear. Not for himself, but for his friends. Tom was in the hall.

"You've caused us a great deal of inconvenience Mr. Rider. It's time to clean house." With that, he drew a magnum out of his pocket and pointed it at Alex's head.

**Right well I thought I'd leave you with that little cliff-hanger for now. Whats gonna happen? ******** You'll have to read my third chapter to find out, should be up in a few days. **


End file.
